


The Man in Black

by JyaGhost



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hires an escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in Black

This was turning into a nightmare.

Dr. Rodney McKay stared at the hotel concierge in disbelief. “I have a reservation,” he repeated. “I am here well before the deadline for giving my room away, so how is it possible that you ‘don’t have anything available‘?” .

The woman opened her mouth to explain and he cut her off. “Where’s the manager? I want to speak to your supervisor right now. What’s the point of reserving a room four months in advance, so that when you’re actually ready to use it, it’s not available?”

“Room 307 is available.”

Rodney spun to face the...actually kind of cute little blonde manning the other computer. “I’ll take it.”

“That room is being renovated.” The snooty redhead he’d been dealing with snapped.

“Not according to the computer Jamie, that’s 370, see?” The blonde, Amanda, smiled at Rodney. “I’ll get you a key Doctor McKay.” She bounced off.

Jamie looked like she was ready to spit nails, but she allowed Amanda to finish Rodney’s transaction without saying another word.

Rodney gave Amanda a delighted grin as she passed the thin, credit card like key over the desk to him, and she beamed back. “Have a good stay, Doctor.”

“Yes. Thank you.” He replied, glaring at Jamie as he picked up his suitcase and walked off with his prize.

He never heard her mutter “You’ll get what you deserve.”

~~~~

Room 307 was standard hotel fare; the blue cover on the bed matching the blue curtains on the windows. White bed linens matching the white towels in the bathroom. But after fourteen hours traveling, it was Heaven on Earth.

After putting his clothes neatly away, taking a quick shower and checking the hotel’s Internet connection by sending an email to Radek, it was time to think about other things. Mainly food and sleep, in that order.

The desk in the corner held the menu for Room Service, as well as…rather thoughtfully…battered copies of takeout menus for shops that would presumably deliver to the hotel.

It was sorting through these that Rodney dislodged a small, plain white card, with discreet writing. “The Man in Black : Services For All Your Needs.”

Good grief, an escort service in the middle of Who Knows New Mexico. With the tag line “for all your needs” and the promise “Total discretion a guarantee” what else could it possibly be? Shaking his head, Rodney tossed the card down on the desk and ignored it, looking through the menus and concentrating on his empty stomach.

He was flipping channels for something to amuse to himself with during the wait for his dinner when the card caught his eye again. God, it had been so long without anyone but his right hand…and surely, if he asked, they’d bring the condoms he never bothered to pack anymore with them.

The hotel had a safe, it’d be easy to throw everything of value in an envelope, run it down there and have them keep it for him until morning. Just keep out enough cash for the bills.

Before he’d really finished thinking about it, he swung himself up and grabbed the card, dialing the number carefully.

When a smooth voice on the other end answered, Rodney found himself completely tongue tied. After being quietly assured that they could handle his request, he was asked a short list of questions concerning his likes and dislikes, and how he wanted the evening to go. He answered as thoroughly as he could, his nerves making him ramble a little, but the voice was patient and understanding.

He was happy to discover they took Visa, and he rattled off his card number without too much of a qualm. It only had a four thousand dollar limit, and thirty-five hundred was already going to them for a full night’s ‘entertainment.’ Plus, it had excellent fraud protection, so no worries there.

Just before hanging up, he remembered to request condoms, and also remembered that he’d only ordered enough food for one person, not enough to share, so the Man in Black would have to bring his own, or order something later. That thought led to asking they not pick someone who ate citrus of any kind, because he was deathly allergic and even getting it from saliva could kill him.

“I know just the person you’re looking for sir.” The voice on the other end of the phone purred. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe in his hands.”

The voice ended the call, and Rodney sat down on the end of the bed, wondering if he’d just made a huge mistake.

~~~~

There was someone new standing at the front desk when he approached it. Black haired and blue eyed, Paul reminded Rodney a little of Radek’s boyfriend. He was as helpful as Amanda had been, though he clearly was surprised to learn Room 307 was occupied.

“Guess we’re back to believing nothing’s wrong.” Paul murmured under his breath.

Too busy thinking about the night to come, Rodney didn’t notice, barely remembering to ask for a wake up call before Paul logged out of the computer. Within a few minutes, all Rodney’s valuables were locked away, safe from an escort who might have robbery on his mind.

~~~

‘Really is a man in black‘, was the first thought on Rodney’s mind when he opened his door a little bit later. ‘He’s got beautiful eyes’ was the second.

‘He needs a good meal’ was the third.

The escort, who introduced himself as John, had rumpled dark hair and eyes that couldn’t decide whether to be green, brown or gold. He stood a little taller than Rodney but was at least thirty pounds lighter. Not skin and bones, not by any stretch of the imagination, but not a lot of meat to spare either.

Rodney invited him in, closing the door and going straight for the phone. John watched him with a puzzled look. “Aren’t I what you were looking for?” He asked.

“Hm? Oh yes, yes…absolutely. You’re gorgeous, very sexy…but you didn’t bring anything to eat with you, and really, it’s been over an hour, my food should’ve been here. They can…” Rodney trailed off as John held up a hand.

“You told me you ordered from Salvatini’s, remember? I called and asked them to deliver my order with it.” He explained quietly. “That’s probably what’s holding things up.”

Rodney blinked, and wondered why he hadn’t recognized John’s voice from the phone. “Oh. Okay. Very smart, actually. Saves on the tip.”

“Yeah, it does.“ The silence was awkward until John glanced at the television. “Batman Begins?”

“Yeah. I uh…I never got to see it in the theaters.”

“Me neither.” John grinned. “After the horror they made of the third one, I kinda gave up.”

“Kilmer might have been a washout, but Carrey and Jones ruled.” Rodney commented, flopping onto the bed and putting his feet up.

“Bob Kane and I both like Val. He was closer to the comics than anyone else.” John debated, settling next to him and kicking off his shoes. “But the original Harvey Dent, meaning the Michael Keaton movies, was Billy Dee Williams. They paid him off instead of giving him the part in ‘Batman Forever’.”

Rodney scrunched his nose. “I’m not sure he could’ve done it anyway. Schumacher made it kind of Adam West campy.”

“He made the fourth one campy. Three walked the line, but never fell over it.”

They poked holes in the previous films, restarted the newest one and were deeply engrossed in an argument over the actor Liam Neeson when the delivery boy finally turned up.

John paid him and sent him on his way before Rodney could get up. “I uhm…” He stammered.

“Don’t worry about it.” John winked. “I’m not.”

Rodney grinned, unexpectedly feeling shy, and dug into the bags of hot Italian food, emerging triumphantly with his lasagna.

They ate, bickered, started another movie and bickered some more. But jet lag was starting to catch up, and Rodney was nodding off halfway through “War of the Worlds.”

He woke to find John easing him under the covers. “Huhn?”

“Figured you’d be more comfortable.”

“Mm. Cold.” Rodney muttered, groggy.

“S’okay. I’ll warm you up.” John answered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Rodney’s lips.

He tasted good. Spicy from the sausage in his spaghetti. Rodney’s hands came up, petting at John’s wild hair as they kissed.

“Miss Doggie.” He confessed, too out of it to stop himself.

“Who?” John grinned at him, their noses almost touching.

“My cat. He sleeps on my pillow and purrs at me. So ‘m not alone all the time.”

John kissed him again, softly. “You’re not alone now Rodney. I’m here.”

“Mkay.” Rodney sighed, snuggling into the blankets.

John reached over to turn off the lamp, it’s light catching on the ring on his right hand. The strange design, a bird with it’s wings outstretched, threw back colorful sparks that made Rodney grin.

“Pretty.”

He was asleep before John could respond.

~~~~

Rodney woke in total darkness, a hard body pressed against his back, someone breathing lightly on the nape of his neck.

It took a minute -- jet lag really was a bitch -- before he remembered the escort he’d hired, and put two with two for an answer of ‘John stayed.’

Mother Nature called, and he eased out of bed to answer; taking an extra minute to brush his teeth.

Fully awake now, Rodney noticed the timer was set on the complimentary coffee pot the hotel offered it’s guests. A further inspection revealed it was set for the same time as his wake up call. Wondering if it was a coincidence, or if John had called to ask the front desk, Rodney turned off the bathroom light and drifted back to bed.

He laid down on his side again, and felt John’s arm come around him.

“Hey.”

Rodney couldn’t help it. At the feel of a tiny little kiss between his shoulder blades, he snuggled into John’s embrace. “Hey.”

They lay in peaceful silence until Rodney broke it. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” John asked, confused.

“You must be bored out of your mind.”

“I was sleeping, honestly. Hard to be bored while you’re sawing logs.”

Rodney turned around, staring at his bedmate, trying to figure out if he’d just been punned.

John was grinning impishly. Rodney rolled his eyes. “That was terrible.”

“It was supposed to be.” John moved, and once more, Rodney found himself in the other man’s arms. He did the only thing he could; laid his head on John’s chest and listened to his heart beating.

It happened so slowly Rodney couldn’t’ve said when they started to kiss. When the simple arrangement of hands on clothes for sleeping turned into petting, and the petting into stripping.

Just the feeling of a warm body underneath him; real hands skimming over his legs, ass and back had Rodney coming before John ever touched his cock. His face flamed in embarrassment.

“I can take my time now.” John murmured, kissing him deeply until the shame faded. “Do things the way I like best.”

Nerve endings Rodney didn’t know he had woke up under John’s hands and lips. Feet, ankles, knees…who the hell ever thought they were erogenous zones? The palms of his hands, his inner elbow, his armpits?

How long John played his body like an instrument, Rodney didn’t care. He only knew that he was more than ready when John slid gently inside him and began to thrust.

Time skewed, it felt like they’d been fucking…no…like they’d been making love for days. Like Rodney’s second orgasm had been building for hours.

Shivering, shuddering under it, Rodney pulled John down to lay on top of him, kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

They shifted onto their sides, dozing, still tangled in each other’s arms. Rodney woke a second time to feel John’s lips against his cock. He didn’t question it, just let himself be swept up in the sensual haze.

He might not have shattered John the way he’d been broken, but he gave it everything he had, loving the way those changeling eyes went blank as John came underneath him, those lean arms and legs tightening around him to hold him close.

He sighed when his cock slid from John’s body, feeling the loss in the pit of his stomach even as he curled up to lay his head on John’s chest again.

They hadn’t spoken since Rodney’s first orgasm.

They never spoke again.

~~~~~

Radek Zelenka was annoyed. According to the email he’d gotten, Rodney was in the hotel already, room 307. They were supposed to meet for breakfast at seven, then go into the first of the day’s panels at eight.

It was ten in the morning, and Rodney wasn’t answering. Not his cell, not the phone in his room.

Samantha touched his shoulder, startling him from the trance he’d put himself into while waiting for Rodney to pick up.

“Any luck?” She asked.

“No.” Radek answered, disgusted. He hung up.

“I went up and knocked, but I didn’t get an answer either. I think it’s time we asked for hotel security.”

“Ano. I was thinking the same thing.”

The woman behind the desk made them repeat Rodney’s room number four times before she called security. Concerned more than annoyed now, Radek didn’t notice. Sam did.

“Excuse me, is there a problem?” She asked the concierge sharply.

The woman, Torri, shook her head rapidly. “Oh no, no it’s nothing.”

Sam bared her teeth in a deadly smile. “If something’s happened to our friend and you know about it…” She threatened quietly, shades of her Navy father poking through.

“People have died in that room.” Torri whispered finally, looking around nervously. “Every year on the same date for the last ten. And on today’s date, every year for the last ten, we find the body. It was supposed to be closed up last night, but someone messed up. ”

Radek rolled his eyes, muttering in his native Czech. Sam narrowed her eyes, turning her back on Torri when she heard footsteps behind her.

Hotel security, a massive man named Jason, nodded silently at their story, glared at Torri when he heard the room number, and led the way to the elevator.

He pounded on the door, waiting a few moments for a response, before he pulled his master key from his belt and opened the locks.

Radek would’ve rushed right in, but Jason laid a hand on his shoulder, looked at Sam, and stepped in alone.

A minute later, they heard the call. “Security!! Security!! Help!! Intruder!!”

“I am Security.” A deep voice growled, as Sam and Radek hurtled through the door. “They were worried about you.” Jason said to a blanket covered but otherwise naked Rodney.

“Who? What? Where? Huhn?”

“You forget why and how but we forgive you.” Radek said, going over to the bed and patting at Rodney’s shoulder.

Rodney stared at him, bewildered. He hid completely under the blankets when he caught sight of Sam near the closet. “Excuse me, naked here!”

“You’re also late McKay.” She chided. “Three hours and counting.”

“I am?” Rodney took a look at the clock and yelped. “I am!! Geezus, why didn’t you wake me up?” He bundled the blankets around himself and leaped out of bed, scrambling for the bathroom.

“We have been trying.” Radek answered. “It is why Security is beating down the door for you.” He gestured to Jason.

“You couldn’t possibly have, I would’ve…where’s John?” Rodney stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked around.

“Who’s John?” Sam asked.

“He…ah…never mind.” Rodney disappeared back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“You good?” Jason rumbled.

“Ano. Yes. We’re fine now. Thank you.” Radek flustered.

The security guard nodded at them both and left, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Rodney yanked the door open and went for his clothes.

“Are you going to watch?” He demanded, glaring at Sam and Radek.

“We’re just making sure you don’t fall asleep again.” Sam smiled angelically.

Rodney huffed in annoyance and turned his back, ignoring them until Sam laid her hand on his shoulder. “Hello! This isn’t a strip club!”

“I was admiring your tattoo.” Sam replied, rubbing her fingers above the delicate design. A hawk with it’s wings outstretched, a halo over it’s head. Beautiful work, but she’d never have believed Rodney would go for something with such a strong Egyptian flavor to it.

“What tattoo?” Rodney craned his head around to see, his eyes going wide.

Radek came over to peer at it curiously. “Lovely work.”

“I was drunk.” Rodney told them suddenly. “I was very, very, drunk. I don’t like to think about it.” He snatched up the rest of his clothes and slammed back into the bathroom.

His friends exchanged a look, and waited for him to come out again.

~~~~~

The mark was exactly like John’s ring.

Rodney couldn’t take his eyes off it, even as Sam and Radek started pounding on the bathroom door, yelling at him to get a move on.

He’d been the better part of asleep when he’d seen it, but he was an hundred and ten percent certain that it was identical to the design on John’s ring.

It was eerie, it was creepy, and where the hell was John anyway? Granted, it wasn’t really lovemaking they’d had, despite the lust-filled musings Rodney had briefly entertained in the wee hours of the morning. But it certainly warranted at least a damn note or something.

And where had the tattoo come from anyway? It wasn’t ink pen, it wasn’t marker. It surely wasn’t a burn, because it wouldn’t have healed yet. Just like a tattoo couldn’t possibly have healed in just a couple of hours, not to mention that the pain of a dozen little needles in his skin would’ve woken him up immediately.

He didn’t feel drugged. But where’d it come from?

He contemplated until Sam managed to pick the lock on the door and opened it to drag him out.

~~~~

The woman behind the desk was pale and red-eyed when he asked her for his things out of the safe. It took her two tries to get the keys in the lock and she had to be asked to step out of his way so he could reach inside the box.

He was walking away, fiddling with the strap on his watch, when someone called out to him. “Doctor McKay?”

“Yes?”

“Doctor Rodney McKay, room 307?” The man, Craig by his name tag, persisted.

“Yes, what?”

“This was in your mailbox. Torri didn’t see it.” Craig passed over a plain white envelope with his name written in gorgeous calligraphy on it.

“Oh. Uhm. Thank you.” Rodney accepted the envelope and turned away. Then: “Wait, wait, did you see who dropped it off?”

“Yeah. He was tall, a bit on the skinny side, dark hair.”

“Wearing black clothes and a fancy gold ring?” Rodney’s marked shoulder twitched.

“Yes, exactly.” Craig beamed. He suddenly went quiet and expressionless, staring over Rodney’s shoulder.

The look on the man’s face had Rodney turning around again.

As discreetly as possible, three E.M.Ts were guiding out a gurney with a fully covered occupant onboard.

Rodney was watching their progress, wondering if it was someone he knew, when a flash of black at the corner of his eye drew his attention.

John was following the gurney, not looking left or right. There was such a sense of calm purpose about him that Rodney didn’t call out.

As John walked, his clothes seemed to change. Gone was the black pants and shirt. In it’s place was a flowing, hooded black robe that covered all but the barest glimpse of John‘s face.

Rodney blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision of the hallucination, and wondering if he’d really woken up that morning, or if he was merely having a very strange dream.

As if he sensed his regard, John stopped at the front doors and turned to face Rodney.

His face was gone, his eyes glowing red in the depths of a blank skull. His hand, the one bearing the ring that somehow had marked Rodney’s shoulder blade the night before, was skeletal against the glass. His other held a short, curve-bladed knife.

Rodney gaped at the apparition, dumbfounded, and it vanished through the open door.

It was only hours later, when he heard about his room’s strange history, that he remembered the envelope that John had left in his mailbox.

It was one line.

“I’ll see you next year.”

~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~


End file.
